douleur
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: un jour à Privet Drive. avec tout ce que cela entraine. torture, viol, et après. la reconstruction. fic guardian
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Devangel tendance Rose.

Genre : psychologie, violence, viol, souffrance et j'en passe. C'est pire que la torture, j'ai souffert pour l'écrire, trouver le ton juste, j'espère avoir réussi.

Couple : SS/HP

Disclamer : pas à moi. Et tant mieux !

Je n'ai pas de bêta et personne ne lit mes texte avant que je les poste. Si vous trouvez des fautes (c'est probable !^^) J'en suis désolée, je me suis relu plusieurs fois mais certaines m'ont peut-être échappé. Rose a peu à peu pris le contrôle durant cette fic, c'est très dure, il n'y a rien pour adoucir ce texte. Rose ne le permet pas. Ame sensible s'abstenir.

J'en suis plutôt fière malgré tout alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis !

Douleur

Je ne connais pas le bonheur. Mais peut-être que lui…

Combien de fois ai-je souhaité mourir ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tellement de fois ai-je imploré pour cela. Pour combien de coup ai-je prié pour que se soit le dernier, l'ultime blessure avant la mort. Mes prières n'ont jamais été exaucées. Dois-je me réjouir ou pleurer de rage ?

Je suis encore vivant. Cela signifie recevoir encore des coups. Cela signifie aussi que je reverrai mes amis. Je balance entre joie et désespoir. Joie de les revoir, désespoir de supporter ça encore une fois.

Devoir leur mentir, cacher mes blessures, faire semblant de ne pas avoir mal, d'être heureux. Je souffre toujours. Je crois… je crois que je n'ai jamais été heureux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie en fait. Bien sur quand je reviens à poudlard je devrai l'être. J'échappe aux coups et à tout le reste pendant dix mois. Mais au début je dois faire semblant d'aller bien. Ça prend un certain temps. Je ne peux pas être heureux alors que je souffre. Ensuite j'ai toute l'année à passer en mentant. Pour ne pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne peux pas être heureux si je mens. Ensuite, les derniers mois, je sais que je me rapproche de plus en plus de mon retour chez eux. Je ne peux pas être heureux en vivant dans l'attente de l'horreur. Et puis, je sais que ce n'est que provisoire. Je sais que finalement je reviendrai toujours ici et que je serai sous son contrôle. Je doute même pouvoir y échapper à ma majorité. J'ai toujours connu ça, je ne conçois pas la vie sans. Je perds tous mes repères alors. Si je ne vis pas l'enfer pendant deux mois, comment serais-je si ce que je vis est bien ou mal ?

Je revois leurs sourires sur le quai de la gare. Ils ne savent pas que ce qui est un événement joyeux pour eux est si horrible pour moi. Je le cache bien. Pour leur propre bonheur. Je suis incapable de me protéger, je veux pouvoir protéger ceux auxquels je tiens. Ron et Hermione bien sur. Et puis Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Justin, Mr et Mme Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey fol-œil et tant d'autre. Je leur dois bien ça. Ils ont accepté de m'aimer. Se sont les premiers.

---

Je suis allongé sur le matelas. Je ne dis pas lit parce que ce n'en ai pas un. Juste un matelas peu épais posé sur le sol. De retour à la case départ. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Ce placard que j'ai fini par considérer comme l'exil. Comme lieu de repos aussi. Mon oncle ne peut pas y entrer, trop gros, alors tant que je suis ici je ne risque rien. A part la faim bien sur. Pas que cette faim ; celle que j'attends, la vrai fin. Je ne sais pas quel jour on est, je ne sais pas si c'est la nuit ou le jour, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas de moyen de le savoir. Pas de fenêtre pour voir la lumière du jour ou les ténèbres de la nuit. Ça fait longtemps que je suis dans ce placard mais je ne saurai dire combien. Juste avant qu'on me jette à moitié inconscient dedans, il me semble qu'il faisait jour. Mais je ne suis pas sur non plus. Un jour, deux, une semaine, plus… pas de repas pour se situer dans le temps non plus. Ce la fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont arrêté de me nourrir. Bien avant qu'il m'enferme. Je suis si faible. J'ai du mal à penser correctement. Je sens moins la douleur. Cela veut sans doute dire qu'il va bientôt revenir me frapper. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance. Sauf les souvenirs. Ils me permettent de ne pas devenir fous. Même si certains le devraient. Je ne connais que la douleur et la mort, ici ou ailleurs.

Flash back

Le sang. Il y a du sang. Je ne vois rien, tout est noir, mais je le sais. Je l'ai vu si souvent couler, je connais son odeur et son goût par cœur. L'habitude. Je distingue des contours. Sombre, tranchant, froid. Je crois que se sont des cachots. Je ne sais pas bien ou je suis, la dernière fois j'étais à près-au-lard. Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Ma cicatrice me fait mal, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il est proche. Je me relève, je n'ai pas encore de blessures, ça ne saurait tarder. Je marche le long d'un couloir, tout droit, il n'y a qu'une issue. La pièce dans laquelle je viens d'entrer et bien éclairé, perturbant après l'absence de lumière des cachots. Ils sont tous là. Les mangemorts cachés derrière leurs cagoules, je reconnais des silhouettes, Malefoy, Goyle senior, Crabbe, Rogue… espion je crois. Pour nous. Ou est-ce l'inverse ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est là. Assis sur un trône, naginni à ses pieds. Toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi sombre et fascinant. C'est lui que je dois tuer. Lui veut me tuer aussi. Cela serait amusant que je meurs. J'ai toujours eu du mal à admettre qu'il y avait plus de chance que Voldemort me tue au lieu de mon oncle. C'est juste une cible dont on m'a dit qu'il fallait le tuer en fait, je n'éprouve rien à son sujet. Ni haine ni adoration. Juste de l'indifférence. Bien sur lui a tué mes parents, bien sur ils ne furent que deux corps parmi tant d'autres dont il battit sa route, bien sur il veut me tuer, bien sur il est le mal incarné. Mais il n'est pas celui qui m'a volé mon innocence, mon enfance, il n'est pas celui qui m'a battu jour après jour quand je demandais juste un peu d'amour, il n'est pas celui qui m'a jugé, il veut juste me tuer. Et c'est ce que je veux aussi, ma mort. Mais on m'a dit de le tuer, on me fait confiance pour ça, alors je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne veux pas trahir leur confiance alors que personne ne m'avait fait confiance avant.

_Il m'envois un sort. Endoloris. Je souffre. Je ne cris pas. J'ai l'habitude de souffrir. La souffrance ne me fait plus rien. Elle est devenue ma compagne. Presque une amie. Je crois que mon silence l'énerve. Les autres se taisent et semblent terrifié. Par sa colère comme par mon absence de réaction._

_Il essaye de me gouverner maintenant. Imperium. Je ne cède pas. Sa voix à beau être aguicheuse dans ma tête, me promettre la survie et de ne plus avoir mal si j'obéis, je ne cède pas. Je sais très bien que j'aurais toujours mal. Il m'est impossible de croire que cet homme serait capable de me délivrer de mon oncle. Je lui dis. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour me battre. Parce que vous ne me comprenez pas._

_C'est vrai qu'il ne me comprend pas. J'ai érigé une barrière de douleur autour de mon esprit. Il faut avoir autant souffert que moi pour me comprendre. Il a beau être un mage noir, un orphelin, il n'a jamais souffert. Jamais personne n'a levé la main sur lui._

_Il semble surpris de mon manque de réaction, de mon absence de tout. De colère, de défi, de résistance. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore levé ma baguette. Il le faut pourtant. Alors je la lève. Je profite de sa décontenance pour lancer le seul sortilège interdit qu'il n'a pas encore prononcé. Avada kedavra. Il s'écroule, surpris. Les mangemorts le sont aussi. Rogue en profite. Il les immobilise un à un, se tourne vers moi. Potter ?_

_Je dois redevenir le Harry fier et rebelle qu'il connaît. Je dois remettre mon masque de normalité. Pour eux. Mes yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur de triomphe. Ma bouche esquisse un sourire fatigué mais triomphant. Il semble rassuré. Je peux pleurer d'avoir tué. Au fond de moi._

Mon bras cassé ne me fait plus mal. Il est tout engourdi. Mon visage semble avoir dégonflé. J'imagine qu'il doit arborer une belle couleur maintenant. Le sang des coups de ceinture de mon dos a séché. Je n'ai plus de chemise, il ne me reste que mon pantalon maintenant. Il ne doit pas être beau à voir. Sans doute plein de sang et déchiré à certain endroit. Je ne peux pas voir. Il n'y a même pas de lumière artificiel dans mon placard. Le noir est mon ami. Il cache ce corps dont j'ai honte. Me faire battre, à la limite de la torture ne m'a jamais paru honteux. Je n'ai rien connu d'autre. Mais depuis deux ans maintenant j'ai honte. Depuis qu'il à trouvé un nouveau moyen de me faire du mal. Je ne pense pas que se soi moi qui le mette dans cet état. Je pense plutôt que c'est la perspective de me faire mal. Jamais mon oncle ne s'abaissera à devenir comme ces marginaux qu'il critique. C'est juste un nouveau moyen de me faire mal. Comme la ceinture, comme les poings, comme le tisonnier. Je me souviens de la première fois. La première fois que j'ai eu honte.

Quand il y a deux ans, au milieu de l'été il m'a annoncé avec un sourire cruel qu'il voulait essayer une nouvelle méthode. Il n'essaye de nouvelle méthode que quand les autres ne l'amusent plus autant qu'avant.

Quand il m'a enlevé mon pantalon, déjà prêt, et qu'il m'a.

Ça m'a vraiment fait mal. Parce qu'en pénétrant mon corps j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pénétrait aussi mon âme ou tout du moins qu'il touchait ma barrière.

Il a souvent recommencé.

Le plus humiliant fut quand Dudley y assista.

Parce qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, qu'il devienne le plus fort, celui qui tyrannise les autres.

Moi je voulais juste mourir.

---

Il y a de la lumière. Elle est bientôt cachée derrière lui. Finalement j'avais raison. C'est l'heure de revoir l'amie douleur.

Il me trouve sale. Il me renverse une casserole d'eau bouillante sur le corps.

Je ne me mets pas debout assez rapidement. Les coups de canne pleuvent.

Je ne fais jamais assez bien. Je ne cherche pas son approbation de toute façon.

Je voudrais oublier un court instant.

Flash back

_Il faisait bon dans le dortoir. Tout le monde dormait encore et lui aussi devrait dormir. Mais son genou lui fait mal. Depuis que son oncle lui a déboîté la rotule – deux fois – il en souffre parfois lorsqu'il fait trop froid. Comme les pirates d'autrefois. Il se lève et va à la fenêtre. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. C'est beau._

_Le lac est entièrement gelé, une tentacule du calmar géant prise dans la glace et émergeant au dessus du lac. Le parc est entièrement blanc aussi et les arbres sont parés de leur manteau d'hiver. Tout est blanc et silencieux au dehors. Tout est chaud et les ronflements de Neville résonnent au-dedans. La couche de neige semble épaisse et les élèves vont s'en donner à cœur joie toute la journée. Mais pour l'instant la vision de ce parc n'appartenait qu'à Harry. Il songea à réveiller Ron mais préféra attendre un peu, le temps de se repaître de ce spectacle._

_Juste encore un peu._

_Réveiller Ron était une tache ardue et Harry mit du temps avant qu'il ne consente à ouvrir un œil en grognant._

_-debout Ron, une surprise attends._

_-quoi comme surprise ?_

_La question de son ami était quasiment inintelligible et Harry sourit en répondant._

_-il a neigé._

_Ron sourit à son tour. Il s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la salle commune, face à l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles._

_-Harry ?_

_-oui._

_-on ne peut pas monter._

_-je sais._

_-on fait comment ?_

_-je sais pas._

_-j'ai peut-être une idée…_

_-vas-y._

_-HER-MI-GNO-NEUH !_

_Les deux amis se regardèrent._

_-je crois que tu as réveillé tout le monde là._

_-mais dans tout le monde y a Hermione non ?_

_-pas faux._

_Ils riaient quand Hermione passa sa tête dans le couloir tout en les engueulant._

_-il a neigé 'mione._

_Elle sourit._

_Hermione adorait la neige._

Même en repensant à se souvenir je n'arrive pas à être heureux. Tout comme quand je l'ai vécu je n'ai pas réussi à l'être. Peut-être que si je n'arrive pas à être heureux maintenant c'est que la situation n'y prête pas. Les coups pleuvent sur moi. Il a abandonné la canne pour le tisonnier chauffé à la gazinière. Ça fait mal. Mais au moins maintenant je sais à quel moment de la journée nous sommes. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et tante Pétunia est en train de faire la vaisselle, il ne doit pas être loin de treize heures. Quand je me suis demandé l'heure tout à l'heure se devait être le début de matinée. Je n'ai pas encore vu de journal donc je ne sais pas encore quel jour nous sommes. Tant pis. De toute façon c'est rare de trouver quelque chose qui traîne chez les Dursley.

En fait, il se souvenait d'une fois où la maison de Privet Drive avait été sans dessus dessous. Toute la maison avait été retournée, les plantes répandaient leur terre sur le beau parquet, les vases et la vaisselle avaient explosés, jonchant le sol d'éclats de verre. Toutes les portes s'étaient ouvertes d'un coup, les placards avaient éjecté leur contenu dans les airs.

Son oncle et sa tante étaient resté paralysés, Dudley s'était évanoui sur le coup de la panique.

Harry n'avait pas fait exprès. Il n'avait que sept ans, il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il avait provoqué ce désastre. Il était resté tétanisé, regardant craintivement son oncle, attendant résigné sa punition. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela s'était passé, il avait juste demandé une photo de ses parents, il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sa tante lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'après tout ils étaient morts et qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Harry n'avait pas compris. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il voulait voir ses parents et était près à braver l'autorité de son oncle pour ça. Et puis tout s'était enchaîné. Il n'était pas sorti du placard pendant trois mois.

---

S'était vraiment étrange de penser à ça maintenant se dit Harry. Il était en train de se faire battre comme un plâtre, avait des blessures et un bras cassé mais il pensait à autre chose. La folie l'avait peut-être gagné finalement. Mais était-ce celle venant de son lien psychique avec Voldemort ou était-ce dû à toutes ces années de souffre-douleur ? Bonne question.

C'était la ceinture maintenant. Harry n'aimait pas la ceinture.

Les coups se sont arrêtés. Il le traîne hors du salon, le long du couloir jusqu'au placard. Les poils de tapis frottent contre son dos blessé et lui arrachent une grimace de douleur.

Ça fait mal. Puis c'est le noir.

Harry est dans le placard.

Il a perdu connaissance.

Flash back

_Harry regardait la couverture d'un livre moldu entre ses mains. Le globe rouge sang du soleil sur une vision de l'Antarctique. Il pensait._

_Il pensait à ce livre qu'il venait de terminer et qui l'avait bouleversé. Il pensait à cette façon de décrire l'indescriptible avec de simples mots. Il pensait au contenu de ce livre, fictif évidemment mais pourtant si réel._

_Il pensait à la façon de dire « je t'aime » des personnages du livre. Il ne le disait pas à proprement parlé. Il disait je suis à lui. Je suis à elle. Et cela suffisait._

_Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être à quelqu'un le temps d'un battement de cœur._

_Mais déjà il entendait une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Il reposa le livre à sa place, se demandant comment des gens aussi peu enclin aux sentiments que les Dursley pouvait posséder une telle merveille dans leur salon. Il retourna dans son placard, ferma les yeux et repoussa le loquet grâce à un cintre déformé. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de sortir. Personne._

_Son oncle le découvrit quelque jour plus tard en le découvrant assis dans un fauteuil en train de relire un passage d'un livre à la couverture de soleil et de glace. Il avait juste oublié sa mallette. Ce simple détail venait de faire de la vie d'Harry un enfer un peu plus dur._

Ce gamin faisait vraiment tout pour se faire remarquer râla Severus en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la maison du survivant à Privet Drive. Incapable de se rendre lui-même à une convocation du directeur. Et lui était maintenant obligé de se déplacer pour ramener cet idiot à Poudlard.

Le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il avait de la vie de famille du survivant. Il imaginait mal le héros du monde sorcier, l'adolescent insolent qui passait son temps à le faire – soyons honnête – chier, dans ce décor navrant de banalité. Voir le jeune Potter et son air rebelle, ses yeux pleins de défi et son apparence peu commune dans ces rues si calmes, ces jardins si parfaitement parfait, ces gens qui respiraient le commun à plein nez.

4 Privet Drive. Il était arrivé. La maison était comme toute les autres, le jardin impeccable et des rideaux en dentelles masquaient les fenêtre du salon. Navrant. Ainsi c'était là que vivait la dernière famille du survivant. Il se serait attendu à plus… d'opulence peut-être. Ou de fantaisie. Après tout peu de gens pouvait se vanter d'élever le garçon qui a survécu. Il sonna à la porte. Attendit. Se dit que la famille du jeune insolent allait tout aussi l'énerver que le rejeton. Le professeur de potion n'était pas connu comme quelqu'un de patient et c'est donc sans surprise qu'il ouvrit lui-même la porte et pénétra dans la maison.

Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qu'il vit à ce moment là.

Flash back

_Il patrouillait dans les couloirs comme tous les soirs. Son rôle de professeur et de directeur de Serpentard l'obligeait de faire cette corvée mais il l'effectuait malgré tout. Cela lui permettait de rappeler ses élèves à l'ordre, d'enlever des points aux autres maisons tout en protégeant les siens. Cette nuit devait être bénie des Dieux se dit-il quand il attrapa Potter en mauvaise posture._

-Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites avec un serpent venimeux dans les bras en face de la salle commune des Serpentard ?

_-Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux accueilli chez les Serpentard qui en prendrait soin que chez les Griffondor. Après tout c'est le symbole de cette maison non ?_

_Toujours cette lueur de défi et d'insolence dans les yeux. Même s'il se faisait prendre, même s'il se faisait coller, même quand il l'insultait et le ridiculisait devant tous ses amis il avait toujours le même regard. Celui qui disait qu'il n'était qu'un sale con aux cheveux gras et au grand nez qui mériterait de crever ou de se faire enculer par le premier venu. Enfin c'était comme ça qu'il le percevait._

_-Je ne pense pas que votre intention première était la sécurité de ce serpent monsieur Potter. Vous viendrez en retenue dans mon bureau durant les deux semaines à venir._

_Et ce morveux avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir. Et quand il lui avait demandé de lui remettre le serpent pour qu'il s'en occupe il avait eu un sourire moqueur avant de parler en fourchelang alors que le serpent se jetait sur lui. Sa voix ironique avait retentit dans le couloir pour lui dire que le serpent ne lui ferait pas de mal alors qu'il avait eu un sursaut de frayeur._

Ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait tellement improbable, tellement stupéfiant qu'il resta quelques seconde tétanisé avant de réagir. Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter, le filleul de Sirius Black, le digne héritier des Maraudeurs, l'étoile des sorciers, l'adolescent rebelle que tout le monde vénérait. Entièrement nu. Couvert de sang et de bleus, à moitié conscient, le corps ouvert de partout entièrement dominé par un moldu énorme qui le violait dans le couloir. Comment pouvait-on ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Ni l'énorme enfant qui regardait le spectacle avec un plaisir non feint, ni la femme sèche qui nettoyait la pièce d'a côté ni même lui. Lui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, qui avait survécu à bien des horreurs et qui se trouvait dans un état lamentable, se laissant faire, ne semblant même pas être là.

La suite ne devint vite qu'une suite d'événement qui se suivait. Face à ce spectacle Severus ne se contrôla plus. Cela lui rappelait trop sa propre enfance même si son père n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Le père et son fils se retrouvèrent collé au mur sans moyen de bouger tandis que la femme hurlait. Potter n'avait toujours pas bougé. Maintenant qu'il s'était approché, il pouvait voir le regard vide du survivant. C'était impossible. Il ne prit même pas conscience qu'il lançait un sort de légilimencie sur l'enfant à ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas à forcer constata t-il avec horreur. L'enfant laissait ses pensées à la merci de tous, ne se rebellait pas alors qu'il faisait intrusion dans sa vie privée. Et il vit tout. Chaque souvenirs plus écœurant que le précédant. L'enfance en tant qu'esclave, l'importance de la lumière, la relation particulière avec la douleur, le bonheur de pouvoir s'échapper pour dix mois, le malheur ressenti face à ses mensonges, la résignation, la honte, le dégoût de soi, la minuscule lueur d'espoir que la mort viendrait le délivrer, anéanti lorsqu'il avait tué Voldemort.

Combien de personne avait-il trompé ainsi ? Aucun de ses précieux Griffondor n'était au courant, aucun professeur ni même Albus ! Pourquoi s'était-il tut ? Alors que si un seul sorcier avait été au courant, les Dursley seraient en train de faire un séjour éternel à Azkaban !

Combien de réflexion sur le petit prince, combien de mensonges, combien de douleur qu'il avait tu, répliquant pour ne pas cacher son désespoir ?

Et qui était-il, lui, pour avoir oser le juger sans chercher à savoir, sans voir toutes ces blessures, sans remarquer leur ressemblance ?

Qui était-il pour oser le regarder alors qu'il souffrait depuis toujours, alors qu'on lui demandait en plus de tuer le magicien le plus puissant depuis des siècles ?

Et il l'avait tué ! Sans rien dire, sans bien comprendre, sans ressentir de haine à son égard, parce qu'il était tout simplement incapable de haïr !

Même pas cet homme, ce déchet, ce misérable qui appartenait à sa famille.

Il était si léger. Si fragile dans ses bras. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait se briser à tout moment.

Et tous ces regards ! Ces moldus qui étaient sortis de chez eux comme des charognards en entendant les cris. Et comme il le regardait avec pitié et gourmandise sortir du 4 Privet Drive avec son précieux colis dans les bras. Et comme il haïssait ces regards qui se posaient sur Harry, alors qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas la douleur, celle qu'Harry avait toujours connu !

Et comme il regrettait de ne pouvoir leur dire que l'enfant brisé dans ses bras avait sauvé le monde alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans !

Et comme il se haïssait, lui, de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas l'avoir protéger plus tôt !

Ce corps si fin, déjà plus que marqué par la vie, protéger son esprit si fragile, lui faire oublier les coups et les morts, simplement le tenir dans ses bras, à l'étouffer pour que plus jamais personne ne touche son Harry.

Que plus personne ne voit ses magnifiques orbes verts, que personne ne découvre la douceur de sa peau, qu'il soit le seul.

Et tant pis s'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, si s'était son élève, son ennemi, là il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant devenu homme qui souffrait et qui avait besoin de lui.

Il avait eu raison sur un point malgré tout, ces dernières années.

C'était bien un prince.

Son prince.


	2. avis

Et non ce n'est pas la suite ! Désolée pour la longue attente mais internet bug énormément chez moi.

J'aurai voulu savoir qu'elle genre de suite vous voudriez sachant qu'au début je n'avais pas prévu dans faire une, trouvant que le texte se suffisait en lui-même.

Il y a trois choix possible :

**une suite mettant en scène le couple harry/severus**

**une suite de type guardian où severus adopterais et protégerais notre petit harry qui changerais alors d'apparence et tout le tralala**

**une suite ou severus veillerais sur harry sans l'adopter, de loin**

voilà à vous de choisir, la suite arrivera en fonction du temps de réponse.

Devangel


	3. espoir

Auteur : Devangel

Disclaimer : pas à moi blabla

**1-**alors tout d'abord je suis profondément désolée pour ce long temps d'écriture mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que j'ai du attendre un nombre suffisant de vote pour continuer cette histoire puis que je n'avais a-bso-lu-ment pas prévu de continuer ledite histoire. Ensuite, la semaine ou je voulais enfin poster la suite (il y a deux semaine) une hospitalisation imprévu m'en a empêché. Une simple appendicite rassurez-vous mais…

**2-**ensuite je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les bons mots pour introduire l'adoption et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon, je n'allais pas vous faire attendre encore…

**3-** et oui, se sera une fic de type guardian avec tout le tralala, de peu devant une fic yaoi couple hp/ss.

**4-**enfin un énorme merci pour les reviewers qui ont pris le temps de s'arrêter pour lire ma modeste fic et qui ont en plus ! laissé un petit mot. Ensuite je m'excuse pour toutes les larmes versées,** noms**, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Et un mot tout particulier pour **an author alone in the dark** parce que son pseudo est vraiment génial !

bonne lecture.

2-Espoir

…pourra-t-il m'apporter un peu d'espoir ?

Le noir. L'absence de lumière. Encore. Mais c'est différent. C'est un noir visible. Un noir qui a vu de la lumière, un noir dans lequel on peut voir le contour des objets. C'est un noir amical.

Et la pièce. Une chambre réalisa t-il. Une chambre spacieuse avec des meubles, des fenêtres et un lit dans lequel il était allongé.

C'était étrange. Il se sentait …en sécurité. C'était si rare qu'il se sente ainsi. La dernière fois c'était pour sa première année à Poudlard, avant Voldemort, avant les vacances…

Ne pas y penser. Juste savoir où il est. La chambre de Dudley ? Si son oncle le découvre…

Il faut se lever. Retourner discrètement dans le placard.

Ça fait mal. Tout son corps lui fait mal. Mais il faut avancer, se dépêcher espérer un instant que personne ne le découvrira hors du placard.

Il est tellement concentré sur le simple fait d'avancer qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il ne se trouve plus chez les Dursley. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à une baie vitrée desservant sur une mare et une pente douce.

Est-ce cela le paradis ?

Mais tout s'efface et la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience est une silhouette féminine.

Un ange ?

Il avait entendu parler des anges par sa tante. Un jour de son enfance où elle était en colère contre lui elle lui avait dit. Que les monstres comme lui ne connaîtraient jamais le Paradis. Qu'aucun ange, être de lumière et de paix ne s'abaisserait à le protéger, lui. Qu'il était même plus que probable qu'il soit en fait un démon. Il ne voulait pas être un démon.

_Il aurait voulu être un ange, avoir de belles ailes blanches et faire le bonheur des gens._

_Il avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait appris à Poudlard que la croyance moldu sur les anges venait en fait d'un sorcier qui avait bu une potion pour voler._

_Même les êtres purs ne voulaient pas être porteurs d'espoir pour lui._

Il avait longtemps espéré ne pas se réveiller. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les bruits et les étincelles de lumière dansant sous ses paupières prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Il ne savait pas s'il fallait sans réjouir ou non.

Doucement, par crainte de ce qui l'attendait, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans la même chambre qu'à son premier réveil et avec la lumière qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre ouverte il pouvait se rendre compte que son environnement n'était décidément pas celui auquel il était habitué. Les murs étaient blanc plâtre mais le mobilier semblait de bonne qualité, le bois du bureau et de l'armoire ayant des reflets rougeoyants. Il essaya de se relever, de comprendre où il se trouvait et pourquoi il avait moins mal.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il ici, pourquoi s'obstinait-on à lui faire du mal ? Il voulait seulement mourir. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Il haletait. Tout cela n'était pas normal, que se passait-il ? il paniquait, seul, dans cette chambre inconnu, avec cette lumière éblouissante qui ne devrait pas exister.

Trop de lumière. Bien trop de lumière. Où était-il ? Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il rentre. Dans le placard tout irait bien. Mais il n'avait plus mal. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Ce n'était pas normal. Etait-il enfin mort ?

Trop fatigué. Tout est trop dur. Juste fermer les yeux et se laisser aller.

Attendre.

« Harry ? »

L'ange ? tout est flou, qui est là, il y a un placard, il faut qu'il rentre qu'il…

-Harry calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici.

La voix est douce, rassurante. Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être rassurant, rien n'est rassurant. La voix…c'est une femme. L'ange. Non, non les anges n'existent pas. Tante Pétunia, il faut qu'il se lève, qu'il fasse le déjeuner.

-du calme mon enfant, personne ne te fera de mal.

-Je ne peux pas être en sécurité. Je suis un monstre, je dois souffrir.

~~~oOo~~~

Il avait marché d'un pas rapide loin de tous ces moldus hypocrites. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il avait juste agi d'instinct, ne pouvant réfréner le désir de protéger le garçon quel qu'il soit. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme connerie et se flagellait mentalement pour cela en se dirigeant vers la maison sur la colline. Vraiment quel imbécile il était. Ne pouvait-il pas agir simplement, amener le gosse à Poudlard et le confier à Dumbledore et sa clique ? Mais non, il fallait qu'il l'amène chez lui, le soigner par lui-même, agir stupidement. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller à Griffondor dans ce cas là. Mais d'un autre côté c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait confié à ces gens, ne se doutant pas – il était impossible qu'il eut été au courant sans rien faire – de ce qu'il subissait.

Et le gosse ! Pourquoi donc n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à penser qu'il méritait de souffrir ? Il n'avait mérité aucune de ces _punitions_, aucune de ces marques, aucune de ses remarques. Il était – et d'un Serpentard tel que lui c'était plutôt ironique – tellement innocent !

Et tellement courageux pour avoir continuer à se relever malgré tout ça. Il était un bon garçon. Lily aurait été si fière de lui.

Allongé dans le lit de la chambre d'ami le garçon semblait petit, frêle. Et bel et bien brisé. Des multiples fractures, hémorragies internes, plaies, infections, et l'état de son anus…

Ces moldus étaient des porcs, des ersatz d'humain, de simple cafard qui enverraient n'importe qui grossir les rangs de Voldemort. Heureusement maintenant à l'état de simple bouffe aux vers.

Il voulait… il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, contradictoire. Il soupira sous la pression de sa main. Tout était si compliqué.

-Ne te tient pas pour responsable. Rien n'est de ta faute.

-Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur, mais j'ai été trop stupide et borné pour voir plus loin que ma haine envers James.

-Viens. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là pour l'instant.

Il la regardait s'activer devant la cafetière et la bouilloire dans un schéma rassurant. Malgré toute la douleur que cela avait engendré il n'arrivait pas à regretter certaines de ses actions. Il ne l'aurait pas rencontré sinon.

Détournant le regard il fixa le jardin à travers la grande baie vitrée du salon et ses pensées s'égarèrent entre les fleurs de cerisiers blancs et l'eau transparente de la mare. Tout était toujours si compliqué. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre dans un monde ou l'herbe serait rose, les nuages bleus et ou le soleil jaune brillerait dans le ciel violet, éclairant de petits enfants faisant la ronde avec une petite fille aux boucles blondes, des humanoïdes multicolores et des petits êtres bleus et où des poneys aux crinières colorées brouteraient des fleurs fushias en écoutant distraitement une chanson qui parlerait d'une île aux enfants où c'est tous les jours le printemps. Vraiment, mais où allait le monde ?

Ses pensées moroses furent interrompues par la vision d'un corps tombant en avant et il se précipita derrière sa femme pour secourir ce foutu gosse qui ne connaissait apparemment pas ses limites. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet quand il vit sa peau si pale, ses lèvres bleuis et son souffle erratique. Tout ne pouvait-il pas simplement se stopper pour le laisser profiter un peu de la tranquillité auprès de sa femme ? Et – par Salazard – ne pouvait-on pas laisser ce pauvre gosse tranquille ?

~~~oOo~~~

Par Merlin. Par Morgane, Mordred et tous les autres, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces moldus ? Comment pouvait-on persuader un gamin de seize ans qui savait quand même penser par lui-même qu'il était un monstre. Il regrettait réellement le fait de ne plus être un mangemort parfois. Parce que – et vraiment il n'en pouvait plus – voir sa femme se débattre pour persuader Potter – _Potter !_ – qu'il méritait autant qu'un autre voire plus d'être heureux était tout simplement trop pour lui. Alors il s'avança et planta son regard dans celui de Potter.

« Professeur ? » Et la voix du gosse était bien trop confuse.

-Potter, si moi je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous me croirez ?

-J'aurai un peu de mal professeur. Et le ton était si las, si absent de vie – franchement vous me haïssez. Et vous avez sans doute raison alors,… s'il vous plaît… vous voulez bien me laisser mourir ?

-Non. Certainement pas. D'ailleurs Severus ne te hais pas et de toute façon il peut être un tel imbécile parfois alors ne fait pas trop attention à lui. Par contre, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu vas être heureux.

Et le regard que la femme inconnue lança à son professeur le convainquit de ne rien ajouter. Si elle était assez forte pour faire taire Snape il n'avait aucune chance. Mais vraiment, il était si fatigué de tout ça. Alors même s'ils ne le laissaient pas mourir il trouverait le moyen de mourir quand même. Et il pouvait se montrer très borné parfois.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il laissa Snape regarder ses plaies et bu même toutes les potions au goût horribles qu'il lui donna. Il ne demanda même pas pour quoi il se trouvait chez lui et non pas à Poudlard ou à Square Grimmauld, entouré des Weasley et de Sirius. Il était même plutôt reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas le cas, ils n'auraient pas compris, auraient posés des questions dont il ne voulait pas donner de réponses.

Il ne montra même pas son ébahissement au fait de voir Snape avec une femme qui semblait être la sienne. Il sombra avec reconnaissance dans le sommeil sans rêve de la potion. C'était comme mourir. Simple et reposant.

~~~oOo~~~

Il se réveilla avec la sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un monde flou, aux tâches de couleurs disparates qui recouvrèrent un sens lorsqu'on lui mis ses lunettes.

Le visage de Snape fut la première chose qu'il vit puis il se décala et il put voir aussi la femme dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Et Harry se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait là. Et où il était.

-Tu es dans notre maison, au Japon. – Ah, il avait parlé à voix haute – Je m'appelle Natsumi et suis la femme de Severus. Nous te gardons ici pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord tu es encore trop faible pour être déplacé ou ressentir de trop fortes émotions. Ensuite parce que nous pouvons te comprendre. Nous savons ce que c'est de souffrir et de souhaiter mourir, nous sommes aussi des bras cassés mais comme tu le vois on s'en est sorti. Nous sommes même heureux.

Pendant toute sa diatribe elle n'avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux et Snape semblait sourire en les regardant. C'était…dérangeant. Et réconfortant. Bon dieu ne pouvait-il même plus gérer ses émotions ?

-Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec Severus et qu'il te la bien rendu mais il a toujours été surveillé, que se soit par les enfants de mangemort ou les mangemorts eux-mêmes et le moindre geste affectueux à ton égard aurai compromis sa sécurité et il est sans doute vrai que le fait que tu ressemble à ton père l'a aidé dans sa croisade contre toi. Mais tout ça…toute cette haine, cette douleur, tout sur quoi ta vie a été bâtit…tout ça peut disparaître. En fait, Harry Potter peut disparaître. Ou mourir. Mais pas toi.

-Je…je ne comprends pas. C'est la même chose non ? **Je** suis Harry Potter alors… ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Laissez-moi juste tranquille d'accord ? Laissez-moi…

-Non Harry nous ne ferons pas ça. La voix de Snape semblait extrêmement calme et chaleureuse par rapport aux balbutiements terrifiés d'Harry.

La mort peut sembler bien plus facile que la vie mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la solution. Ce que nous te proposons Harry, est de tuer Harry Potter le Survivant et te permettre de vivre autrement.

-Je…Autrement ? Comment ça ? Et pourquoi faite vous ça ? Vous me détestez ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte ? ça vous amuse de me voir souffrir ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? Répondez !

-Un fils. Il profita du silence incrédule du garçon pour continuer abruptement.

Je t'ai légilimencé. Et tout ce que j'ai vu… je t'ai très mal jugé et je pense que tu mérite de recevoir toutes ces choses que les autres prennent pour acquis et que tu n'a jamais eu. Et moi j'y gagne ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Un fils courageux, fort, aimant, méritant. Quelqu'un dont je suis fier et que je peux protéger.

Le silence pesait dans la chambre et personne n'osait le troubler. Le visage de Severus était impénétrable au contraire de celui d'Harry où toute une palette d'émotion défilait. Elle était inquiète. Elle savait que l'un comme l'autre ne se remettrait pas d'un refus ou d'une nouvelle déception. Son cher mari ne supporterait pas d'être repoussé, surtout par cet enfant, surtout après cette proposition. Et l'enfant en question. Elle ne savait rien d'autre de lui que ce que tout le monde savait et ce que son mari lui avait rapporté. Mais il était déjà important. Elle se souciait de lui, de son bonheur, de son air perdu. Alors elle l'attira contre elle et le berça quand il commença à pleurer.

-Tu sais, Sev n'est pas un maître des potions pour rien. Il a inventé une potion qui est normalement utilisé pour l'adoption. Cette contient le sang des deux parents et après l'avoir ingurgité, l'enfant hérite de l'apparence, du comportement et des dons naturels qu'il aurait eu s'il avait été leur enfant biologique. Ainsi, si tu accepte notre proposition, tu deviendras réellement note fils, tu auras une nouvelle vie et Harry Potter aura disparu. Il existe aussi un sort connu seulement de ma famille. Il permet de recréer des souvenirs. Ce qui veut dire que si quelqu'un pénètre dans ton esprit, il verra ces faux souvenirs et non les vrais. Personne ne pourra les voir si tu ne veux pas. Nous pourrions être heureux tous les trois, nous pendrons soin de toi, nous te protégerons, nous t'aimerons ; on sera une famille.

-…Oui…Je…Je veux bien.

Il avait écouté tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Il avait senti la vérité dans leurs paroles et malgré tout ce qui c'était déjà passé avec cet homme il était persuadé qu'il prendrait réellement soin de lui et que l'avoir pour fils le rendait heureux. Et puis, même s'il avait tort, s'il se trompait, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que chez les Dursley n'est-ce pas ? Au pire, il pourrait toujours se suicider.


	4. commencement

Auteur : Devangel

Disclaimer : il n'y a que Natsumi et son fils(en partie vu qu'il est quand même Harry) qui m'appartiennent ! les autres sont à JKR

J'écris d'abord sur feuille puis je retape tout à l'ordi donc ça prend un peu de temps, désolée !

Bonne lecture et merci à tous les reviewers :

An author alone in the dark, sayuri, elfi, stormtrooper2, opalle, tylia-sama, afreen, akarisnape, coeur-de-sang666, grispoils.

**Pas d'inquiétude afreen, sev ne diras JAMAIS ça !!**

Commencement

Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

Peu de temps après que le garçon eut accepté la proposition il avait du partir, ne pouvant plus retarder son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il avait énormément de chance pensa t-il en donnant le mot de passe à la gargouille – kinder surprise – que Dumbledore se trouve à son bureau et non à square Grimmauld. Il n'aurait pas su garder son calme devant la bande de rouquin, la miss-je-sais-tout, le sale clébard et le loup-garou. Pas après avoir vu Harry dans cet état, pas après tant d'année sans qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué, eux qui se disaient sa famille et ses amis.

-Ah Severus, vous voilà de retour ! Mais je ne vois pas Harry, l'as-tu déposé chez Sirius ? Je comptais le voir avant.

-Il n'est pas chez le chien galeux Albus. En fait, il n'était pas chez lui dit-il en s'asseyant. Et depuis un moment d'après ses moldus.

-Comment cela ? Il aurait fugué ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

-Non. Toutes ses affaires sont encore là-bas, de même que sa baguette. Il a disparu Albus. Sans doute enlevé. Je m'étonne que vos chers Griffondors ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt répondit-il d'un ton traînant._ Allez, encore un peu. Dès que le Survivant sera porté disparu Harry pourra être heureux. Un peu plus d'acidité, pense à James._

-Mais Severus c'est impossible ! Voldemort est mort, la plupart des mangemorts ont été attrapés et jugés, qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal et avoir assez de puissance pour passer outre les protections ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. De toute façon cela ne nous concerne en rien.

-En rien ? Que veux-tu dire ? Nous devenons prévenir les aurors et commencer les recherches…

-Allons Albus du calme. Qu'on le retrouve ou pas ça n'a plus d'importance, le gosse a tué Voldemort, il a accompli sa tâche, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui.

« Severus… » le soleil entrait à flot par les persiennes et les grandes baies du bureau et la plupart des anciens directeurs dans leurs tableaux dormaient ou somnolaient contre leurs cadres, même fumseck semblait alangui sur son perchoir. Le regard que le vieil homme derrière son bureau posait sur lui était empli de compassion et de déception._ Le regard d'un grand-père qui gronderait son petit-fils préféré._

Heureusement qu'il était depuis longtemps imperméable à ce genre de regard car, sinon, il aurait tout avoué.

--------------------

Il s'était dépêché de rentrer, voulant éviter à tout prix les autres membres de l'ordre et revoir sa femme et son futur fils. Ils étaient toujours dans la chambre, Natsumi penchée à l'oreille du garçon allongé et lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. Sans doute des anecdotes au vu du sourire hésitant du garçon. Garçon qui rosit légèrement en croisant son regard. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que Natsumi avait encore raconté. Il haussa un sourcil soupçonneux dans sa direction et elle étouffa un rire. Soupirant légèrement il vérifia la température du gamin et lui tendit plusieurs fioles.

-tiens, c'est contre la température, la douleur et une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Demain tu te sentiras déjà beaucoup mieux. Ceci ajouta t-il en tendant une potion indigo, est la potion d'Adn. Une fois que tu l'auras prise tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Alors réfléchis bien Harry, parce que c'est toute ta vie qui change.

-Vous…vous me protègerez ? Vous ne me ferez pas de mal ? questionna t-il timidement.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, du moins pas volontairement. Et que tu accepte ou non je te protègerai, mais si tu accepte se sera d'une manière plus visible.

Il ancra son regard dans les grands yeux verts dévorants et le laissa fouiller ses yeux pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Il réprima un sourire. La même attitude que sa mère. Il se mordilla les lèvres un instant puis acquiesa rapidement en tournant son regard sur la couverture, se tordant les doigts.

Bien. Bien. Très bien. Une petite danse de victoire serait-elle de trop ? à la place il posa sa main sur celles bien trop petites de son fils pour le calmer et effleura délicatement sa joue de l'autre. Puis Harry attrapa les deux potions et les bu à la suite sans laisser le temps à la réflexion. Typiquement Griffondor.

~~~oOo~~~

Quand Harry se réveilla pour la quatrième fois, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur, il était dans un brouillard cotonneux, désagréable. Il était réveillé mais avait l'impression que le matelas l'aspirait profondément en l'attrapant par les entrailles. Il resta quelques instants immobile, se demandant qu'elle était ce rideau noir devant ses yeux. Et tandis qu'il émergeait lentement il se demanda comment il pouvait voir aussi nettement à travers les franges noires alors qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Puis tout lui revient et il se redressa brusquement. Marchant avec appréhension dans la chambre il se regarda dans la glace et commença son inspection.

Il avait toujours été petit et semblait avoir gagné quelques centimètres mais peu, il ne faisait sans doute pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Ses cheveux…étaient longs. Très longs. Et noirs. Et soyeux. Et si lisse qu'ils lui arrivaient aux fesses. C'était…bien. Presque beau. Sa peau était tout aussi blanche que ses cheveux étaient noirs mais pour les deux il s'en était douté, avec ses parents. Ses yeux étaient étranges encore une fois. Un mélange de noir, de bleu et de paillettes vertes qui lui étaient restées d'avant. Sa bouche semblait plus fine, plus délicate. En fait, tout dans son allure semblait fragile, comme s'il était sur le point de se briser. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas être une petite chose à protéger, il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, et s'en était sorti tant bien que mal.

Mais c'est vrai, maintenant, tout avait changé. Il n'était plus seul. Il n'était plus Harry. Il avait des parents pour prendre soin de lui. Et c'était plaisant.

---------------------------

La maison était très belle et les vues par les fenêtres – très nombreuses et larges – féeriques, le seul problème était l'absence de ses…parents qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver dans l'immense enfilades de pièces et de couloirs. Il décida de se fier à l'odeur – café – et arriva dans la cuisine pour ce qui semblait être un petit-déjeuner et se racla doucement la gorge.

Son fils était très beau, au moins avait-il hérité des gènes de sa mère. Il était un subtil mélange d'eux deux, fragile, timide. Son fils était adorable.

Il écarta les longs cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage et l'amena jusqu'à la table où Natsumi pris la relève en babillant et lui préparant son repas. Il semblait boire ses paroles, perplexe en suivant des yeux ses gestes et regardant avec incompréhension la nourriture en face de lui.

-Natsumi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit habitué à un petit-déjeuner typique japonnais.

-Oh. Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? Baka.

-Non ce n'est pas grave vraiment, après tout je suis censé en manger depuis toujours, ce n'est pas la peine de le traiter d'idiot. Vraiment.

-Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Bien sur qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas débile quand même ! Et puis même…oh. Elle avait parlé en japonais. Depuis quand comprenait-il le japonais ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que la potion ait marché dit Severus avec un sourire satisfait. Il est normal que tu comprennes et parles le japonais en étant notre fils. Avec un peu de chance tu deviendras même doué en potion.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Harry découvrit la nourriture japonaise et aima ça puis sa nouvelle mère l'installa sur le canapé avec une couverture et ordre de ne pas bouger pour qu'il se rétablisse rapidement et discuta avec lui dans sa langue natale, s'émerveillant de ses connaissances nouvelles de concert avec lui. Severus l'interrogea également sur les ingrédients et la préparation de potion et il se révéla très doué. Ils lui expliquèrent également que la maison était construite sur une île qui leur appartenait entièrement et qu'ils étaient les seuls humains à y vivre alors que différentes créatures magiques étaient présentes un peu partout sur l'île, principalement dans la forêt. Ils plaisantèrent, se découvrirent des points communs et Harry sourit plusieurs fois. Il insista pour s'occuper du repas de midi et fit un plat local sans même y penser.

L'après-midi par contre…Natsumi eu la brillante idée de combiner son sort de souvenir à celui de rajeunissement. C'est ainsi que naquit un album photo bourré de photo d'Harry et de ses parents à tous âges. On le vit sur les genoux d'un jeune Severus sous forme d'un bébé minuscule, jouant dans le jardin en faisant flotter ses cubes, âgé de cinq ans et mettant la table, à sept ans très sérieux face à un chaudron et ainsi de suite.

Revenu à l'âge enfantin, ses émotions se manifestèrent bien plus vivement et il passa du rire aux larmes toute l'après-midi. Il s'endormit dès qu'il revint à son âge réel, blottit conte le torse de son père face à une Natsumi ravi qui les mitraillait de tous les côtés. Le soleil se couchait à peine à l'horizon.

--------------------

Natsumi s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait son fils et son mari, posa sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier en ne cessant de fixer le visage de l'endormi.

-Il s'acclimate plutôt bien, ne ?

-Oui, effectivement.

Il y eut un silence confortable où ils profitèrent de la présence des deux autres, écoutant la respiration paisible de l'enfant.

-Tu ne regrette rien ? C'est une décision très rapide que nous avons prise là.

-C'est certes une décision rapide mais aussi la meilleure.

Elle sentit la caresse légère de lèvres sur ses cheveux et elle leva la tête, rencontrant le regard insondable de son mari. Là où les autres ne voyaient que dédain et froideur, elle voyait amour et tendresse. Elle sourit. C'est là qu'était sa place, contre ce corps, serrée dans ces bras, noyée dans ces yeux. C'était son antre secret, sa cachette face au monde. C'était Severus.

~~~oOo~~~

il fixait le plafond depuis un moment déjà et pensait de plus en plus qu'il avait raison : il avait une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux parents, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle langue, une nouvelle apparence, il lui fallait donc un nouveau nom. De plus, le fils de Snape s'appelant Harry…personne n'y croirait.

Fort de cette évidence il alla trouver ses parents sur la terrasse. Son père lisait un livre, décontracté dans un transat tandis que sa mère prenait un bain de soleil. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers lui à son arrivée et lui sourirent.

-Ano…je me disais, qu'il faudrait peut-être me trouver un nouveau nom

-C'est une bonne idée tenshi, tu as des propositions à nous faire ? questionna Natsumi en souriant.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais choisir 'ka-san répliqua t-il franchement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait ; il écarquilla alors les yeux et recula de quelques pas, tremblant. Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas, il n'avait pas dit ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il vit Natsumi – ne plus penser à elle en tant que mère – se précipiter sur lui et leva instinctivement les bras pour se protéger. Mais il n'en eu pas besoin car elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle le pris dans ses bras. Elle le…

-tenshi…je suis contente…contente. Watashi… je t'ai même trouvé un nom ! Que dis-tu de Yuki ?

-Yuki ? Ore wa...la neige? Yuki...il sourit. Yuki, oui ça pouvait le faire.

Le reste des vacances se passa très bien ente refaire sa chambre avec Natsumi – à la façon moldu, c'est tellement plus amusant – où ils se retrouvèrent recouvert de peinture face à un sev hilare, discuter pendants des heures de potions – mais non oto-san, si on rajoute de la poudre de lune avant la bile de tatou les effets d'invisibilités seront altérés et la peau devient jaune – la découverte de l'île et de ses habitants – si tu dois retenir une chose tenshi, c'est celle là : les lutins des landes sont les meilleurs compagnons de beuveries qui existent – des conseils paternels – ne jamais, JAMAIS laisser ta mère faire la cuisine – un cours d'histoire familiale et un tatouage sur l'omoplate droite. Et dans sa chambre aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes et aux murs bleus clairs Har…Yuki réfléchissait.

Il y a à peine un mois il était dans son placard, rêvant de mourir et haïssant Severus. Aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus mourir et avait Severus pour père. Tout était allé trop vite pour lui, il était déboussolé. Comment pouvait-il passer d'une extrême à l'autre, changer de vie et de façon d'être ainsi, en un clin d'œil ? Mais peut-être était-ce normal après tout. Toute sa vie depuis ses un an avait été dirigé vers un seul but : Tuer Voldemort. Et après qu'il l'ait tué, rien n'avait changé pour lui. On continuait à le regarder avec admiration et peur, il était retourné chez les Dursley, Mme Weasley l'avait pris dans ses bras à la sortie du train, les serpentards l'avaient bousculés, comme d'habitude.

Mais lui, avait changé. Il était devenu un assassin, avait lancé un impardonnable. Il avait atteint le but de son existence et ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant, une victime et un soldat oui, mais pas un enfant, il ne pouvait donc pas le redevenir et ne savait pas comment le devenir. Il avait joué le rôle qu'on attendait de lui, se sentant de plus en plus perdu et seul.

Ça suffit. Stop. Il dévala les escaliers et se précipita dans le laboratoire de son père qui eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de le recevoir dans ses bras qu'il referma immédiatement autour du petit corps.

-Désolé. Juste…

-C'est bon Yuki. Tout va bien. Schh…je suis là.

Oui il était là. Et c'était bien.

Un peu plus tard, quand il sentit qu'il s'était suffisamment détendu, Severus lui proposa de l'aider dans la préparation d'une potion et silencieusement, côte à côte, avec la même expression de concentration intense, les mêmes gestes, ils préparèrent la commande du ministère.

-Otosan ? Comment as-tu connu okasan ?

-Comment j'ai connu Natsumi ? Oula c'est une longue histoire. Va préparer le thé et je te rejoins.

Blottit au fond d'un fauteuil en face de son père sur le canapé – pas encore assez rassuré pour aller à ses côtés – il soufflait sur sa tasse en le fixant, les yeux à moitié cachés derrière ses cheveux.

-Je l'ai rencontré après Poudlard. J'avais passé l'examen de maître des potions directement après ma sortie de Poudlard et depuis j'allais me fournir dans un magasin spécialisé qui ne vendait qu'aux maîtres comme moi. Ça devait être la cinquième ou sixième fois que je m'y rendais. C'était un vieil asiatique qui tenait la boutique et je ne lui avais jamais parlé auparavant, il regardait tout le monde d'un regard noir en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Et là il était en train de sourire et de parler avec une femme que je ne voyais que de dos. Déjà ça m'a étonné puis elle s'est tournée vers moi en souriant encore de sa conversation avec le vieillard.

Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'au épaules à l'époque et ils étaient retenus par un chignon lâche par des baguettes. J'avais devant moi la plus belle femme du monde. Je m'en souviens encore, elle portait un pantalon de lin noir, très large et une chemise d'homme à carreaux ouverte sur un débardeur blanc. Elle faisait déjà tout pour choquer. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec étonnement. Elle paraissait toute petite à côté des grandes étagères mais tout son corps était tendu, prêt à agir. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, de faire ce que je devais faire sans m'occuper d'elle mais mon regard ne cessait de se poser sur elle et le fait qu'ils parlaient en japonais – que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque – en me regardant ne m'aidait pas. J'ai payé et suis sorti sans un mot mais elle m'a rattrapé dans la rue. Tu nous connais, nous sommes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre et la discussion a été mouvementée. Mais elle avait décidé que je l'inviterais à dîner et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle voulait un rendez-vous avec moi d'ailleurs. On s'est donc revu plusieurs fois et on a fini par vivre ensemble et se marier dans l'intimité, seul ta mère était au courant, même Dumbledore ne le sait pas.

-Ma mère ?

-Oh…oui. Lily Evans était ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur. Un peu la même relation que tu entretiens avec Miss Granger. Nous nous connaissions déjà avant notre arrivée à Poudlard et nous sommes restés amis malgré l'inimitié entre nos maisons, autant te dire que ça ne plaisait pas à ton père surtout quand il s'est mis en tête de sortir avec elle. Elle le trouvait superficiel et stupide et râlait très souvent après lui. Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année on s'est éloigné puis je suis rentré chez les mangemorts et ça a été la rupture. Je suis rentré dans l'ordre un an plus tard et on s'est parlé de nouveau mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle n'a pas pu venir au mariage et peu de temps après elle mourrait et tu te trouvais orphelin. Je l'aimais vraiment et si je n'avais pas autant détesté ton et si je n'avais pas été un ancien mangemort j'aurais peut-être pu prendre soin de toi dès le début.

Et c'était vrai. Il aurait pu lui éviter la plupart des choses qui lui été tombé sur la tête s'il avait été moins borné et surtout s'il l'avait voulu. Mais après la semi-mort de Voldemort, tout ce qu'il avait voulu était profiter de sa femme et de sa nouvelle liberté. Il avait bien sur pleuré la mort de sa petite sœur. Il avait été triste, était allé à son enterrement, avait ragé face à la libération de certain mangemort, avait été ébahis de la trahison de Black mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé au petit Harry. Il avait oublié ce bambin d'un an qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir et perdu ses parents la même nuit. Il avait été lâche. Un parfait serpentard.

Des petits bras l'encerclèrent et deux grands yeux le fixèrent avec amour. Puis ces yeux se cachèrent derrière des paupières et Yuki posa sa tête sur ses cuisses avec un soupir bienheureux. Il posa son front contre le sien et laissa simplement le temps s'écouler.

Son fils. A lui.

-Tu as dit que tu étais entré dans l'ordre un an après Poudlard, c'était à cause de kasan ?

-En partie oui. Mais principalement à cause de certaines choses que j'ai vu ou faites et que je ne te raconterai pas.

Yuki ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage de son père un temps avant de les refermer. Après tout il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il était là maintenant.

Baka : idiot/crétin

Ano : euh

Tenshi : mon ange

Watashi : je (utilisé lors d'hésitation principalement)

Ore wa : je suis

Yuki : neige

Okasan : mère

Kasan : maman/ 'man (affectueux)

Otosan : père

Tosan : papa/ 'pa

Je vous jure que l'action arrive, c'est juste une petite question de temps !


	5. rencontre

Auteur : Devangel

Disclamer : l'univers HP appartient à J K R.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster !

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, même si je n'ai pas les noms en tête (mon ordinateur a décidé de ne plus capter internet) sachez que cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Merci aussi qui ont lu sans laisser de trace de leur passage. La prochaine fois peut-être ?

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Je le trouve trop long et lourd ( le plus long à ce jour, 10 pages env 4518 mots, 60Ko), rien ne vient assez rapidement à mon goût mais que voulez-vous, avec des personnages comme Sev' Nat' et Yuki il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne reste pas dans le chemin tracé.

J'ai pris plaisir à l'ai mettre en scène malgré tout et suis quand même fière de vous présenter mon travail. J'aime tout particulièrement un personnage que l'on découvre dans ce chapitre et que l'on va continuer à voir. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de lui.

Merci à tous de me lire et d'y prendre plaisir ; je crois qu'il n'y a pas meilleure satisfaction que cela.

Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de correction orthographique, après avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire je voulais m'en éloigner un peu et n'ai pas relu attentivement, je m'en excuse. En espérant que cela ne vous gênera pas trop.

Rencontre

…que j'ai le droit aussi au bonheur.

Septembre arriva. Avec ses feuilles rougeoyantes, un temps plus doux et la rentrée. Et Severus qui dut retourner à Poudlard enseigner. Natsumi avait l'habitude de le voir partir et ne revenir que le week-end mais Yuki, lui, non et le vécut plutôt mal. Il avait pris l'habitude ces deux derniers mois de vivre dans un cocon, protégé de tout, avec la présence rassurante de ses parents – les deux seules personnes à qui il faisait confiance – toujours près de lui et le départ de Severus le terrifiait. Il était l'un des piliers de sa nouvelle vie, l'homme rassurant et aimant qui le calmait d'un sourire, lui apprenait des choses et ne le forçait jamais à faire des choses dégradantes ou qu'il n'aimait pas. C'était son père. Celui qui murmurait à l'oreille de Natsumi dans la cuisine, celui qui lui avait appris à faire tournoyer sa cape, qui rattrapait les désastres culinaires de sa mère, qui avait un sens de l'humour ironique et absolument fantastique. Celui qui lui promit de lui parler tous les soirs par cheminette en plus de revenir le week-end.

Les premiers temps furent durs mais bientôt ils tombèrent dans une routine réconfortante pour Yuki. Il se réveillait tôt – habitude héritée de son séjour chez les Dursley – et préparait le petit déjeuner pour lui et sa mère puis partait courir sur l'île et saluer les amis qu'il s'était fait parmi les créatures magiques puis il rentrait manger avec sa mère qui l'attendait. Il passait le reste de la matinée à étudier et ne s'arrêtait que pour le repas. Le programme de l'après-midi variait selon les humeurs de Natsumi. Cela pouvait aller de farniente sur la plage à un cours sur les armes en passant par l'étude des langues ou des cours sur l'art de s'habiller. Et il découvrit que sa mère était une personne…étonnante. Elle avait eu une enfance dure, conçus dans le seul but de prendre la relève de son père. Mais elle avait développé un optimisme à toute épreuve, une âme enfantine et un humour complètement loufoque. Par certains côtés elle le faisait penser à Luna en remplaçant le côté rêveur par un pétillant. Elle était unique et il l'adorait.

Ils étaient invariablement à la maison à dix-huit heures pour parler avec Severus et le reste de la soirée se passait devant la télévision.

Mais peu avant les vacances de Noël un événement vint tout chambouler.

Au fil des ans, les protections mises en place sur Poudlard lors de sa création faiblirent inévitablement jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus assez puissantes pour assurer la protection des élèves. Le directeur de l'époque fit alors une alliance avec les plus grandes familles de sang-purs. Ils utilisèrent leur magie pour remettre en place les protections et promirent que leurs descendances feraient leurs études à Poudlard, leur seule présence assurant la perpétuité du sort. Ainsi, tous les Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Potter, Black, Weasley, Prince, Longdubat et Bones passèrent leurs scolarités dans l'école de magie de Grande Bretagne. C'est cette histoire tenant presque de la légende qu'Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard rappela à Severus Snape, héritier des Prince.

-Hors il se trouve qu'une chose intrigante à ce propos à attiré mon attention. Il semblerait que les protections faiblissent.

-Je vous rappelle que le morveux Potter n'est plus ici rétorqua sèchement le maître des potions face au regard inquisiteur du directeur- il est normal que les protections faiblissent. Toujours à penser à soi et se mettre en avant, comme son père.

-Severus…Toujours est-il que l'absence d'Harry ne peut affecter les barrières. Il suffit d'un an pour que Poudlard considère la promesse comme tenu. Non, ce n'est pas Harry et il ne s'agit pas des Malfoy, Weasley ou les autres. Les deux seules familles qui pourraient avoir des héritiers en âge d'être scolarisé sont les Black et les Prince. Or il parait évident que Sirius est le seul héritier Black et qu'il n'a pas de descendance. Il ne reste plus que vous Severus.

-Et il se trouve que j'enseigne dans l'enceinte de l'école depuis quinze ans. Je pense que la promesse des Prince est largement tenu ironisa t-il.

-Pour votre génération oui continua avec indulgence le vieil homme. Mais il semblerait que vous m'ayez caché quelque chose. En tant qu'héritier des Prince vous vous devez de tenir cette promesse.

Cette putain de promesse. Il l'avait complètement oublié. S'il avait pu envoyer au diable toute cette saloperie d'héritage des Prince il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Cette famille qui l'avait tant haï et qui maintenant contribuait au malheur de son fils. Jamais Yuki ne tiendrait à Poudlard, dans ce lieu où Harry Potter était si présent. Jamais il ne pourrait se reconstruire et devenir suffisamment stable pour tenir en société s'il était entouré de gamins cruels et volontairement blessants parce qu'il ne portait pas le bon nom.

Et jamais Natsumi ne le permettrait. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Soit. J'ai un enfant. Une femme. Une maison. Je n'ai par conte ni chien ni barrière blanche désolé. Et il est hors de question que mon fils vienne faire ses études ici. Les barrières peuvent bien s'effondrer et les sniffleurs envahir Poudlard j'en ai rien à foutre. Il me semble que les Weasley aient assez tenu leur promesse pour toutes les autres familles. De plus, la tradition de la famille de ma femme veut que les enfants n'aillent pas à l'école mais qu'ils soient éduqués par leurs parents. Et malgré tout le pouvoir que vous pouvez avoir Albus, vous ne pourrez rien contre ça. Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils. Il ne deviendra pas l'un de vos pions. Oubliez tout ça.

Il quitta la pièce rapidement, sans laisser le temps au directeur de répondre. Il savait que malgré sa diatribe enflammée il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette maudite promesse. Par Merlin. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Yuki ?

~~~oOo~~~

Après que Severus eut prévenu Dumbledore de la disparition d'Harry l'ordre avait été réuni, le ministère averti et des aurors avait été envoyé à Little Whinning. Tous les journaux avaient publié un article à la une dessus, la disparition de celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La plus grande chasse à l'homme avait été organisé, le département des aurors avait été envahi par des lettres de soutient dans les recherches envoyées par des fans du Survivant. Fudge avait enchaîné conférence de presse sur déclaration publique, exprimant sa profonde tristesse face à cette disparition du jeune garçon dont il se déclarait le mentor mais secrètement ravi. Mais le plus impressionnant avait été la réaction des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ce dernier n'était pas complètement dissous, traquant les derniers mangemorts et à l'annonce de la disparition de leur prodige ils s'étaient lancés corps et âmes dans sa recherche. Ils suivaient toutes les pistes qui se présentaient, se tuaient à la tâche mais évitant de leur mieux deux de leurs camarades : Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

Ils s'étaient trouvés anéanti à la subite absence d'Harry, perdant leur précieux filleul, le plus jeune maraudeur. Sirius aurait du être le plus touché par son absence. La mort de son meilleur ami, douze ans à Azkaban, deux ans en cavale et quand enfin il était innocenté son filleul disparaissait. Il s'était effondré bien sur mais il s'était vite repris pour le rechercher et s'occuper de Remus. L'ancien professeur avait beau être calme, posé et réfléchi il avait atteint sa limite. Trop de souffrance, de trahison, de mort. Il était vieux, fatigué et la disparition d'Harry, son louveteau, avait tout simplement était trop.

Pour beaucoup de gens Remus avait énormément de courage pour supporter Sirius et ils ne comprenaient pas comment il faisait pour endurer ses blagues débiles, son impatience, son insolence. Mais ils avaient compris quand ils avaient vu le dévouement de l'animagus à prendre soin du loup-garou, le forcer à sortir, lui redonner le sourire.

Et Remus s'était relevé. Avait tout enfoui à l'intérieur. Avait pris sur lui. Comme toujours.

--------------------

Yuki était dans le canapé face à la cheminée en train de dessiner quand son père surgit du réseau de cheminette. Il s'était vite découvert une passion pour le dessin et était assez doué. Son dessin actuel était un dragon crachant du feu. Il sursauta puis regarda son dessin, dépité. La brusque entrée de son père avait fait dévier son crayon, allongeant son museau. Son dragon avait plus l'air stupide qu'autre chose maintenant. Il releva son regard vers son père qui semblait furieux.

-…Papa ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il avait parlé durement et son regard semblait lancer des éclairs. Le garçon se recula contre les coussins et écarquilla les yeux. Déjà ? Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait pas du rester, s'attacher, ils avaient finalement découvert qu'il était un monstre, ils allaient le renvoyer chez son oncle, dans le placard, là où était sa place. Peut-être allait-il le tuer ou tout du moins le frapper, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas frappé, c'était normal qu'il souffre maintenant, la douleur avait disparu depuis trop longtemps, c'était étrange. Alors il retint ses larmes et attendit.

Severus soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était encore énervé de son entrevue avec Dumbledore et avait tout reporté sur la première personne qu'il avait vu, en l'occurrence Yuki. Sans prendre en compte son passé. D'habitude dans cet état là il s'engueulait avec sa femme qui au contraire de garçon se défendait et répondait avec tout autant de verve. Mais là…

-Yuki appela t-il avec douceur. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, j'ai agis stupidement.

Il le regardait confus, n'étant pas sur du comportement à tenir. Et absolument pas rassuré. Severus alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil plutôt que sur le canapé pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. Et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible. Yuki sembla hésiter un instant puis sortit rapidement de la pièce. Et voilà. Il avait tout gâché. Des mois à le rassurer, à gagner sa confiance, à lui apprendre l'amour et la sécurité réduit à néant parce qu'il était incapable de se contenir. Il renversa sa tête en arrière. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait le mieux pour son fils, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, tout ce qu'il était capable de lui offrir. Et plus voulait le voir rire et sourire sans avoir peur de se faire réprimander. Il voulait qu'il vienne lui demander des conseils, il voulait encore voir cette lueur d'admiration et de dévotion sans borne qu'on les enfants pour leurs parents dans les yeux de Yuki. Il voulait encore être père.

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Yuki se tenait devant lui, grave, lui tendant une tasse de thé. Il eut un sourire incertain avant d'étouffer un rire. Il était en train de se faire un scénario catastrophe alors que Yuki était tout simplement aller faire du thé pour l'aider à se relaxer. Il crut sentir un parfum de citron qui se confirma avec le pétillement de ses yeux. Il avait passé trop de temps avec sa mère.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais ? On est que mercredi et tu es là.

-Il semblerait qu'Albus ai découvert ton existence.

-Mon…existence balbutia t-il en blêmissant.

-Celle d'un héritier Snape. Il caressa distraitement la petite main fine. Il est un fait que j'ai oublié en te liant à moi. Un peu plus de trois siècles après les fondateurs les barrières entourant Poudlard commencèrent à s'effondrer. Les plus grandes familles de sang-purs de l'époque – familles supposées descendre des fondateurs eux-même – conclurent une sorte de pacte avec l'école. Tous leurs héritiers iraient à poudlard et leur simple présence suffirait à renforcer ces barrières. Il but une gorgée de son thé. Jusqu'à cet été, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de me le rappeler. Le directeur a remarqué leur affaiblissement et les seuls héritiers de ces familles qui ont des enfants qui sont en âge d'aller à l'école et qui n'y sont pas encore sont Black et moi-même et je ne vois pas comment Black aurait pu avoir une femme et un gosse de minimum onze ans en étant en prison.

-Donc je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard ?…Partir de la maison ?

Severus observa l'enfant à ses pieds. Si inquiet. Si innocent. Il lui prit la main et embrassa le creux de sa paume. Son petit Yuki. Il sourit en croisant le regard de sa femme appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Il y a…une sorte d'adage moldu disons qui dit que la maison est l'endroit où se trouve les gens que l'on aime. Tu seras toujours à la maison Yuki. Ta chambre restera ta chambre, cet infect thé à la pêche que tu aimes tant sera toujours dans la cuisine et surtout nous serons toujours tes parents. Cesse de douter.

-Et puis tu sais tenshi, tu es bien trop mignon pour qu'on t'abandonne comme ça. Sev prendra soin de toi là-bas, tu iras dans ses appartements dès que tu le voudras et au moindre signe de détresse j'arriverai. Et ça ne durera pas longtemps. Dès que nous le pourrons nous te ramènerons ici.

-Mais je ne sais pas encore tout ce qu'il faut…

-Tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre bonhomme. Nous serons toujours là.

~~~oOo~~~

Le maître des potions rretourna voir Dumbledore et conclut avec lui que Yuki ne reste qu'un an à Poudlard. Le nom de Natsumi ne fut pas mentionné et malgré le fait que le directeur s'interrogeait sur la femme qui partageait la vie de son employé il respecta son silence. Pour l'instant. Il fut convenu qu'il rencontre Yuki à Square Grimmauld durant les vacances de Noël pour évaluer son niveau et simplement connaître son nouvel étudiant.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant l'entretien et quatre avant son départ pour poudlard. Yuki était terrifié et les cauchemars revienrent en force. Natsumi décida que c'était trop quand elle le vit se couper par mégarde à cause de la fatigue et regarder, fasciné, le sang qui coulait. Il était rassuré de revoir ce sang, de sentir la brûlure de la coupure. La souffrance avait été sa compagne durant toute sa vie et ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait quitté. C'était si rassurant de la retrouver, un point de repère dans sa vie, un retour à sa normalité. Mais les cris et le regard furieux de sa nouvelle mère le perturbèrent. Pourquoi était-ce si mal ? Il l'avait toujours connu, ça lui faisait du bien ! Alors il se déshabilla et attendit les coups. En vain. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le berça en lui chuchotant des mots doux, attisant sa confusion.

Il n'était pas guéri. Sans doute ne le serait-il jamais.

Quand le jour tant redouté arriva, Yuki mis un soin tout particulier à se préparer malgré ses mains tremblantes. Il coiffa ses cheveux en une longue natte qu'il laissa reposer sur son épaule. Une tunique de lin blanche sur un pantalon en toile noir et des Doc Martins complétèrent sa tenue. Il était en train de se ronger les ongles, la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude quand son père l'arrêta d'une tape sur la main et l'entraîna vers la cheminée. Sa mère lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes avant que les flammes vertes ne l'engloutissent.

_Tout ira bien._

Peu après leur arrivée son père lui annonça qu'il devait retourner à poudlard pour une réunion des professeurs dont il reviendrait accompagné du directeur. Il le quitta inquiet de le laisser seul ici mais ne pouvant faire autrement. Yuki quant à lui cherchait désespérément un placard où se cacher. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser la cache de Kreaturr ? Se tordant les doigts il resta là, indécis. Il était terrifié à l'idée de revoir toutes ces personnes qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille à une autre époque. Mr et Mme Weasley, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, le professeur Lupin, Sirius…_Sirius. _Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui, ne l'avait pas vu. S'inquiétait-il de sa disparition, le recherchait-il, était-il triste ? Il se décida finalement à avancer doucement vers la cuisine. Il était un Griffondor après tout non ? Enfin…plus trop maintenant. Harry Potter l'était. Yuki Snape lui était…plus Serpentard sans doute. Plus introverti. Plus lui-même.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être sympa avec lui ? C'est le fils de Snape !

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Le pauvre garçon arrive en cours d'année, il ne connaîtra personne, sois un peu aimable !

-Avec ce sale mangemort ? Je parie qu'il était avec son père quand ils ont enlevés Harry ! Ils doivent être ravis de tout ça ces sales serpents.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ces mots…prononcés par son meilleur ami…et le silence gêné qui les avait suivis, comme si les personnes présentes étaient d'accord sans oser le dire. Le bruit d'une tasse rencontrant la soucoupe, le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol. Et enfin – _enfin_ – la voix d'Hermione.

-Nous n'en sommes pas sur Ron. Nous ne le connaissons pas et nous n'avons aucune preuve que le professeur Snape…

-Oh je t'en prie Hermione ! Ce sale bâtard gluant ne peut pas avoir de fils ! il a dû le kidnapper et le mettre sous impero ou il a violé une femme

Ça suffisait. Il tourna les talons, grimpa les escaliers et rentra dans la première pièce venue. Le souffle court il ferma les yeux. Alors c'était ça qu'ils pensaient de lui. Sa famille. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une plaie béante à la place du cœur. Ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se laissa glisser dans un fauteuil et retint un gémissement. S'il retournait chez les Dursley, est-ce qu'ils l'aimeront à nouveau ? Il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour être aimé. Mais s'il faisait ça, son père et sa mère seraient sans doute triste. Pourquoi tout devait changer aussi rapidement ? Il passait d'une extrême à l'autre, de Gryffondor modèle et filleul de Sirius Black à fils caché de Severus Snape. C'était trop, même pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Si encore il avait pu conserver quelques points de repères. Mais même ce à quoi il était habitué depuis toujours – _douleur, souffrance, dégoût de soi_ – disparaissait comme par…magie. Seul la haine subsistait toujours, sans doute la méritait-il. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait cela semblait normal. Le seul acte bon dans sa vie avait été de tuer Tom. Tom …il le pouvait comprendre : il avait eu raison quand il disait qu'ils étaient semblable. Tous deux victimes d'un monde qui les méprisait. Mais Tom avait décidé de se battre, de prendre sa revanche alors que lui restait une victime consentante. Quelle ironie que le plus fort d'eux deux, le plus à même de s'en sortir, soit celui qui reposait six pieds sous terre pour s'être plongé dans ces ténèbres qu'il haïssait. Il n'y avait pas de justice finalement.

--------------------------

Une heure passa avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la pièce. Yuki n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, fasciné par une peinture accrochée au mur. Depuis qu'il s'était lui-même mis au dessin il dévorait tous les livres d'art qu'il trouvait, les grands peintres, les styles de peintures, les estampes japonaise…

C'était une peinture moldu mais qui avait étrangement sa place dans cette maison lugubre. Du gris, du violet, du noir, du bleu. Des tâches dérangeante de couleur, jaune, blanc, orange. Une tempête en mer. Les vagues immenses semblaient sur le point de se déverser dans le salon. La luminosité des éclairs et de l'écume donnait une présence surréaliste à la peinture, les touches épaisses de peinture…pour un artiste comme Yuki ce tableau était une porte vers l'éden.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien la seule chose que j'apprécie ici.

Yuki se retourna en sursautant vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Sirius. Oh mon dieu. Sirius. Son parrain. En train de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté, en le regardant sans haine. Il en était surpris. Il avait pensé qu'après sa disparition, la découverte du fils de son pire ennemi aurait ravivé sa haine et qu'il aurait tout naturellement dirigé vers lui.

-Oui il est très beau. Est-il de vous monsieur ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange garçon. Le fils de Snape hein…il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Non il n'est pas de moi, c'est un cadeau de mon oncle, bien le seul moyen pour qu'un objet moldu pénètre ici ajouta t-il avec amertume. Il reprit plus calmement. Mais tu peux m'appeler Sirius tu sais, par contre je ne connais pas ton prénom désolé.

-Merci …Sirius. Je m'appelle Yuki. Il jeta un œil à son expression perplexe. C'est du japonais, ma mère l'est. Ça veut dire neige.

-Neige ? Je ne voyais pas le fils de Sni…Snape s'appeler comme ça. Enfait je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressembla à ça.

-Papa m'a dit qu'il n'était pas très apprécié ici. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. Il m'avait dit de vous ignorer, que vous risquiez de ne pas apprécier ma présence murmura t-il tout doucement.

-Ouais je m'en doute. Ton père et moi…on ne s'est jamais beaucoup aimé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Je le haïssais admit-il mais quand j'ai appris ton existence et que tu allais venir ici…j'ai décidé de tout faire pour être agréable. Je veux dire, tu n'y est pour rien si on peut pas se voir et je ne veux pas répéter la situation qu'il y a eu avec Ha… avec mon filleul.

-C'est une sage décision. Vous devez être quelqu'un de bien, votre filleul a de la chance.

De la chance ? Non, cette dernière semblait fuir Harry. Un bon parrain ? Alors qu'il avait été absent si longtemps de sa vie ? Qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger ? Qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le retrouver ? Il était plutôt pathétique oui. Et ce magnifique discours qu'il avait sorti au gosse. Décidé de ne pas reporter sa haine puérile ? Il avait plutôt dans l'idée de vérifier que Snape ne maltraité pas son fils oui. Pour pouvoir se poser en sauveur. Etre enfin utile bordel ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à un jeune homme aussi calme et posé, poli. Et si beau. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à le trouver ici. Il était monté pour se calmer après que toute discussion se soit encore arrêtée quand il était entré dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils. D'ailleurs…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en bas en fait ? Ton père a du te dire où nous étions non ?

-Oh oui…disons que tous le monde n'a pas votre réaction à ma présence. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été bon pour moi d'aller les trouver. Mais si ça vous dérange je peux partir, si vous voulez être tranquille…

-Non, non c'est bon. Je me posais juste la question.

Yuki hocha la tête et après une dernière question muette se rassit en silence. Après quelques temps Sirius le questionna sur son enfance et sa famille, intrigué que personne n'ai été au courant de son existence.

-Oh c'est à cause de maman. Nous vivons sur une petite île qui lui appartient et nous y sommes seuls. Personne d'autre ne connaît son existence et elle est incartable. Maman est géniale. Papa aussi d'ailleurs. Dans sa famille les enfants sont éduqués par leurs parents et comme papa passe l'année à Poudlard c'est elle qui s'est principalement occupée de moi. Maman est très forte, très intelligente. Il eut un petit rire. Elle a les cheveux courts car elle a décidé, comme papa et moi les avons longs, qu'il fallait un homme dans la famille. Papa ne voulait pas que l'on me catalogue comme un Snape et donc un mangemort alors il n'a rien dit sur ma naissance. Il n'a rien dit non plus sur maman car il savait comment voldemort traitait les femmes de ses fidèles. Et s'il avait vu maman…il secoua la tête. Mieux ne valait pas y penser. Il n'y avait que deux personnes au courant. Un vieux monsieur qui tient un magasin d'ingrédient rare que maman adore et la meilleure amie de papa, Lily Potter.

-Lily !? Mais…_mais ils n'étaient plus amis_ pensa Sirius. Ils avaient cessé de l'être durant leur cinquième année. A moins que Lily ai menti ? Et pourquoi serait-elle restée amie avec ce type ? Bon peut-être n'était-il pas si horrible que ça si son fils l'aimait autant mais il l'avait peut-être conditionné ? Ok Sirius, là tu es pathétique. Laisse-le être heureux s'il le faut. Lui aussi le mérite bien. Mais quand même, Lily…

---------------------------

Severus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas accélérer l'allure aux côtés du directeur qui le regardait, amusé. Il n'était pas un homme à avoir peur, peu de choses pouvaient l'effrayer. Après avoir été un mangemort il n'y avait plus rien qui horrifiait. Mais que l'on ai fait du mal à son fils était l'une de celle-là c'est pourquoi il retint son souffle en entrant à la suite du vieux fou dans la cuisine de l'ordre. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour savoir qu'il n'était pas là. Des Weasley à profusion, le loup-garou mais pas Yuki. Un étau enserra son cœur.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bien, j'espère ne pas déranger

-Monsieur le Directeur ! Voulez-vous du thé ou…

-Où est mon fils ?

Son ton brusque coupa court à la folie ménagère de Molly et eu le mérite de faire diminuer le scintillement des yeux d'Albus.

Un silence gêné pris place vite brisé par les balbutiements paniqués de la mère de famille.

-Oh mon dieu…je n'ai pas…nous ne l'avons pas vu à l'heure, j'ai cru que vous aviez du retard…que vous ne l'amèneriez pas…j'ai complètement oubliée…

-Et vous vous prétendez mère ? Il n'attendit pas sa réponse se noyant sous les exclamations indignées et se précipita hors de la pièce, lançant le sort « pointe Yuki » qui le dirigea dans les étages. L'expression confuse de Black était quelque chose qui valait presque la peur qu'il s'était faite décida t-il. Puis il oublia tout de lui et caressa la joue de son fils avec un soupir. Combien de temps encore lui faudrait-il pour ne plus qu'il s'étonne de sa chance d'avoir une telle merveille ?

-Tu n'es pas allé dans la cuisine ?

Sirius essaya de se convaincre que la mâchoire décrochée n'était pas des plus seyant et la ferma en un clac sonore. Voir son ancien ennemi se précipiter dans une pièce en défonçant la porte était une chose qu'il avait déjà vu. Sous l'effet de la colère oui. Pas sous le coup de l'inquiétude. Et toute cette douceur envers son fils quand il l'avait vu. Juste le voir et il l'avait complètement ignoré, lui, son plus grand ennemi ! Il vit avec effarement la colère gagner son visage quand Yuki expliqua maladroitement – et en omettant certains passages ; il connaissait assez bien son père pour se douter de sa réaction - la raison de son absence auprès des membres de l'ordre. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui pétillait follement et eu un sourire intérieur. Voilà un bon moyen de chantage.

Enfin fini ! Je suis sincèrement désolée – encore une fois ! – d'avoir mis autant de temps.

Il vous a plu ? vous savez quoi faire…

**IMPORTANT : **On me parle beaucoup d'un futur couple Yuki/ ?, Il sera définitivement gay mais je vous laisse – presque – le choix de la personne. Je préfèrerai un serpentard mais j'hésite encore et vos voix pourront me décider donc n'hésitez pas !

J'aimerai aussi savoir si vous préférez un Lucius gentil ou méchant ? S'il est méchant se sera le grand méchant mais j'aime beaucoup les Lucius gentils comme dans happy days de bliblou. Encore une fois à vous de choisir. Passez tous et toutes de bonnes vacances (j'aimerai bien savoir le pourcentage d'hommes qui me lisent…) je pars moi-même dans un magnifique trou paumé avec seulement ma grand-mère et mes parents alors j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour écrire…^^

A bientôt !


End file.
